After the War
by Monsoon Explosion
Summary: 5 Years after Voldemort’s defeat, Hermione and Draco become Hogwarts Teachers. They take a stroll down memory lane, until they realize that they love each other, but when Lucius comes back from Azkaban, everything goes wrong. DHR
1. Return to Hogwarts

This is my second Draco and Hermione Fic.

Title: After the War  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: _5 Years after Voldemort's defeat, Hermione and Draco become Hogwarts Teachers. They take a stroll down memory lane, until they realize that they love each other, but when Lucius comes back from Azkaban, everything goes wrong. D/HR_

________________________________________________________________________

            ~~Flashback~~

            "Hermione… Don't die, please, I love you!" Draco yelled in the dark prison room.

            A tear fell onto Hermione's cheek; she opened her eyes to see Draco Malfoy standing over top of her. She had noticed a change in Malfoy since the "Blood War" when his father was forever put in Azkaban. Draco, near the end of the war, saved Hermione from the Cruciatus, and Hermione promised to pay him back. Hermione was in no way attracted to Draco but felt a strange bond, she never told anyone about this, not even Harry of Ron. When she saw Draco enter Voldemort's castle, she was sure he had turned into a Death eater, so Harry and her entered after Draco, hoping he would bring him to Voldemort.

            Hermione attacked Voldemort before he could curse Draco by giving him the dark mark. Hermione had promised to save Draco, and she just did. Voldemort had thrown them in the dungeon and went to fight Harry, alone.

            "Get off of me Malfoy!" Hermione yelled as she pushed Draco off her, "what were you doing anyways… I paid you back, now we're even, leave me alone."

            Hermione and Draco both looked at the door when they heard a click. They pushed the door open to see a bloody unconscious Harry lying on the ground with a smile on his face. Hermione Apparated as close to Hogwarts as she could and ran to Dumbledore's office. She left Draco to think.

            ~~End Flashback~~

||5 Years Later||

            "I would like to introduce Professor Granger, Head of Gryffindor house, and Charms teacher. I would like to also introduce Professor Malfoy, Head of Slytherin house, and Potions Teacher. I hope that all of you have a good year at Hogwarts, start the ceremony Professor Granger!"

            Hermione picked up the three-legged stool and the old sorting hat. She placed them in front of the Great Table and picked up the scroll placed in front of Dumbledore.

            "Thank you Headmaster, I am Professor Hermione Granger, as Professor Dumbledore has already said, I am head of Gryffindor, and Charms teacher. To you first years, when I read your name, will you please sit on the stool and place the hat on your head. ABBOT, MARISSA!"

            A small blonde headed girl walked up and put the hat on her head, suddenly, with a big surprise to the first years, the hat yelled out, "RAVENCLAW!"

            Hermione slowly called out the students one-by-one, until she got to a Malfoy; she remembered that Draco had said in the dungeon 5 years ago, that his mother had had another child that would be in Hogwarts, five years from then. This was his brother.

            "MALFOY, NATRICIS!"

            The blonde haired boy ran up and gave a thumbs-up to Draco; Draco smiled and watched the young boy put the hat on. The hall was silent, everyone in the hall knew that Malfoy's were always, immediately put in Slytherin, but this was different. Twenty-five minutes later, the hat yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

            Draco's eyes widened when he heard Gryffindor, Draco stood up in protest, without saying anything, and stared at both Dumbledore and Natricis.

            "Is there anything wrong Professor Malfoy," Hermione and Dumbledore both said at the same time.

            "HE'S A MALFOY! AND HE'S NOT IN SLYTHERIN!" Draco blurted out, and looked apologetically at Dumbledore.

            "Maybe the hat made a mistake?" Hermione suggested but Dumbledore looked at her without the glitter in his eye.

            "Oh, wise and old Sorting Hat… Tell Professor Malfoy why you chose this house for him."

            The Sorting Hat looked stunned, no one had ever questioned him before, "Professor Dumbledore, my deepest apologies, but I am never wrong, you can put the hat back on him, but the decision will be the same. It is no worry anyways, as far as I know, Lucius Malfoy is in Azkaban, there is no way he can get out!"

            Dumbledore and Draco nodded, not noticing a house-elf peeking around the corner of the door of the Great Hall.

            Hermione continued through the rest of the list, somewhat sorry, but somewhat happy for Draco.

            "WHAT!" Lucius yelled to the house-elf guest in Azkaban Prison, "MY SECOND SON IS A BASTARD GRYFFINDOR?"

            "I am sorry Lucius, it is true, your son Natricis Chelydrus Malfoy, is a bloody Gryffindor. I returned to Malfoy Manor to see Narcissa celebrating that they had another Gryffindor in the family."

            Lucius just laughed, "I still have to kill her for not trying to get me out of this place! Narcissa Malfoy, although loyal to me, wanted me in here as much as my son did. Luckily, I have figured out a way to get out of here. Sirius Black got out of here by becoming an anamagi, I will do the same. Then I shall get my revenge on Potter, Narcissa, Draco, and the new Deputy Headmistress for putting my son in Gryffindor.

            Hermione walked to the staff Common Room, she hoped to see Draco there. Although she still despised him. She knew that he needed the help of someone else, other than Dumbledore.

            "Draco?" Hermione asked as she saw the yellow-blonde haired man sitting in a chair reading a book.

            "Well, if it isn't Miss Hermione Granger, come to try and bother me about my brother of did you come to make fun of me about my new robes?" Draco replied coldly.

            "Dear Draco, would I ever do something like that?" Hermione said sarcastically, hoping to make him laugh.

            Draco did laugh, he had not felt this good since he saw Hermione's chocolate coloured eyes open that one night in the dungeon, 5 years ago.

            "Thank you Hermione, you sure did help! I never should have questioned the hat and you. I'm sorry!"

            "Draco, I know you are going through some tough times, with your father in Azkaban, your mother too happy about it, your mentor dead, and you brother in Gryffindor… Nevertheless, you can get through this! I know you can. I still haven't forgotten about how you saved me from the Cruciatus curse that Voldemort had tried to hurt me with."

            Draco was silent; he was trying to remember why Hermione had been in Voldemort's Castle the night that Voldemort had cast the Cruciatus on Hermione. It was 2 days before the Blood War had ended, but Hermione had no reason unless… Harry Potter was there too. He had saw something behind Voldemort that night, and that is why Voldemort had tried to curse him the night of his demise, Harry must have stolen the Rosetta Stone, the only item that kept Voldemort at full power. Without that, Voldemort was a weak old man. Hermione was trying to stall for Harry, Voldemort could have killed her.

            "Hermione, you were covering for Potter that night weren't you? That night, Potter stole Voldemort's power source, the Rosetta Stone."

            Hermione was stunned, that night, Hermione and Harry were on Order business, unless Dumbledore had told him, there was no way that Malfoy could have known this. Not even Sherlock Holmes could have figured out the business.

            "Yes… But it was business, Order business." Hermione had said too much until…

            "Hermione, it is O.K. to tell him, the Order has long been destroyed, and he is ready to hear the **whole** story."

            Dumbledore left the Common Room and left Hermione and Draco talking, they started to compare pasts, and feel bad for how they had treated each other for the past 12 years of their lives. They started to talk about interests, what they did during their holidays at Hogwarts, and what they did during their 5 years after school. Hermione was enjoying the time they were talking, she had even gotten them some tea while they talked. Before they realized it, it was 3:00 AM and the house-elves were taking away the 10 mugs of tea that they had, each.

            "Goodnight, Miss Hermione," Draco joked.

            "If you tell anyone about that, I will murder you Drakie!" Hermione laughed.

            "Goodnight!" They both said as they walked their separate ways through the halls to their rooms.

            "Miss Granger, its time to awake, breakfast is in 30 minutes," Hermione's house-elf said, pushing her to awake.

            Hermione, although still believing in S.P.E.W, Had a house-elf, but she dressed this one. Her house-elf wore the most radiant clothes a house-elf could wear. Hermione's house-elf, Maria, noted how nice her mistress had treated her for the last five years, that when Hermione offered her clothes to leave, Maria said that Hermione was the nicest Mistress ever, and did not want to leave. Maria bonded her heart to Hermione and they had lived in a small wizard home near the Black house.

            "Maria, what do you think you're doing? I told you that I would do that!"

            "But Miss Granger…"

            "How many times have I told you, call me Hermione?"

            "Her…mion…e… I am your house-elf, I **have** to do this! It's my job."

            "I have already told you, you are my friend, not my house-elf. Now forget about that, how are you feeling, you seem pale."

            "I am fine Miss Grang…Hermione; I just didn't get enough sleep last night."

            Hermione smiled and nodded, as she showered and dressed in her new Deputy Headmistress Robes. She even put on the necklace that she had found lying on her pillow the night after the Blood War was over.

            At breakfast, it was loud, since she had never sat in this spot before; Hermione had never noticed how many people were actually sitting in the great hall. Hermione was sure it was bigger than her final year at Hogwarts; maybe Dumbledore had expanded it for some extra room…

            When Breakfast was over, Dumbledore stood up and Hermione tapped her spoon on her tea mug, "I would like to thank, on behalf of the entire staff, a happy year at Hogwarts, last night, because of the Malfoy incident, I forgot to tell you about a few rules that we have. First and for most, the Forbidden Forest is still Forbidden, that means no entrance. There are dangerous things in that wood that could kill you in an instant. Secondly, Teachers are available after classes until 8:30 PM, then they will retire to their bedrooms, if you need further assistance, you shall see the prefects in the halls for directions to my office. Then you must solve a riddle, and you will get the password. The password changes every time. Thirdly, Mr. Filch reminds all of you that anyone out side their Common Room after curfew, except prefects, shall be detentioned. Lastly, I would like to say that the third floor Corridor, where the Philosopher's Stone was 12 years ago, is again off limits. All of you should know your way there, you have all heard the stories. You are all dismissed!"

            The students pilled their way of breakfast to get to their first class of the year. In particular, a certain Malfoy boy was particularly eager to get to his first Charms class, his mother always told him that Hermione was the smartest witch in Hogwarts.

            "Welcome first year Gryffindors and First year Slytherins, I am your Charms teacher Professor Granger, now, the first thing that we have to learn is how to levitate. If you have ever read Muggle fairytales, like I have…"

            A girl that looked like Pansy Parkinson pointed at Hermione and yelled, "My sister told me about you, she sad you were a Mudblood!"

            A vein in Hermione's neck popped up and she pointed her wand at the Parkinson girl, "30 points will be taken from Slytherin for the remark, and I will have you know Miss Parkinson, the Blood War was 5 and ½ years ago. This means that little prats like yourself can/will be in deep trouble if you continue to call me or people things like that again. You will also have detention with Mr. Filch for 5 days. Now the first spell is _Wingardium Leviosa_…" Hermione went back to teaching.

            She didn't hear Miss Parkinson mutter, "One day Mudblood, Pansy will get you for taking Professor Malfoy away from her… you just wait!"

________________________________________________________________________

I just wanted to get this fic started so I made this chapter. Please R&R (Read & Review)


	2. Dreams

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: I wrote myself into a corner, and I don't know how to get out of it. I will, at a later time, come back and do this fic if nobody wants to take it over. It is available for someone to write, I absolutely will not take the first chapter off of my name because it is my pride and joy. Email me at Triforce_Knight_Kefer@hotmail.com ß If the email address doesn't appear, then it is in my profile!

So if you are interested in writing this fic, email me.

Now since FF.Net doesn't allow **just** Author's notes, here is a chapter with memories from Hermione's school days. YES! This is a chapter, she is remembering these when she falls asleep.

Without Further Ado – Dreams

Means new Dream Starts

________________________________________________________________________

            Hermione had had a hard first day at Hogwarts, she had taken so many points from Slytherin and Gryffindor today, she thought she might have put both of them in the negative numbers, "Now I know why Minerva was so strict!"

            Hermione's head hit the pillow and went into a memory dream, someone had cursed her.

Hermione saw a present lying on her pillow; she looked at the envelope and gasped at whom it was from.

            "Malfoy?"

            Hermione opened the letter and began to read it.

            _Dear Mudblood,_

_            Head Boy and Girl have to get each other gifts, here's yours._

_            Signed: Draconis Malfoy_

3 weeks later, Hermione walked into her room to see a note lying on the bed, she read it and ran to the Great Hall.

(A/N: It ain't whom you think!)

Hermione barged into the Great Hall to see Ron, that was it, everyone was gone.

            "Hermione, sit down!" Hermione listened and saw him get on one knee, "Marry Me Hermione!"

            Hermione slapped him, "I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU ANYMORE RON, HOW COULD YOU PROPOSE? GET OUT OF MY LIFE!"

"Mudblood!"

            "Snake's Ass… Better yet, Snape's Ass!"

            Snape walked up behind the quarrelling duo, "20 points from Gryffindor!"

            Snape walked away and Hermione then offered Malfoy a tic-tac, "Have a tic-tac Malfoy, your breath smells like a Basilisk's!"

            "You'd know Mudblood!"

Malfoy stuck his hand in Hermione's dress, "Give it back Mudblood, I know its here somewhere!"

            "MALFOY YOU PERVERT! GET OUT OF THERE!" Hermione screamed and slapped him, "ITS NOT EVEN IN THERE!"

"Nice stone Granger, did the Weasel get it for you?" Malfoy snickered.

            "No! You got it for me Basilisk Breath!"

Hermione and Malfoy walked by the lake while inspecting the grounds.

            "You sure have changed Malfoy!"

            "The Blood War did it! I still owe you one Hermione…"

            Both their eyes widened.

            "I didn't know you knew my Name Malfoy, after all the time you teased me, I thought you thought my name was Mudblood."

            "I know a lot about you Miss Granger!"

"HERMIONE! WATCH OUT"

            Draco jumped in front of the Cruciatus curse that was aimed at Hermione.

            "DRACO!"

            Harry signalled and Hermione pointed her wand at Voldemort, "_Aurorae Iubaris!_"

"Hermione… Don't die, please, I love you!" Draco yelled in the dark prison room.

            A tear fell onto Hermione's cheek; she opened her eyes to see Draco Malfoy standing over top of her.

            "Get off of me Malfoy!" Hermione yelled as she pushed Draco off her, "what were you doing anyways… I paid you back, now we're even, leave me alone."

Hermione and Draco both looked at the door when they heard a click. They pushed the door open to see a bloody unconscious Harry lying on the ground with a smile on his face. Hermione Apparated as close to Hogwarts as she could and ran to Dumbledore's office. She left Draco to think.

"Goodbye, Miss Hermione Granger!" Was all Draco said when the Hogwarts Express left the station, leaving him at Hogwarts.

________________________________________________________________________

            That's it, as I said; I may finish this at a later date, but if you want to write it, email me!

            - Kefer Malfoy


	3. I Love You Hermione

I should work on _Aurorae Iubaris_ but I had an urge to write this.

            Hermione woke from her dream, he rarely remembered her dreams, and this one was no exception. All she could remember was something about Draco Malfoy.

            "Good morning class!" Hermione said a she walked into the charms class. The students greeted her then started to talk amongst themselves, this was her usual schedule. She would start by giving them 15 minutes of class to get rid of all of their excess energy, and then she would teach them for the rest of the class.

            Today's lesson was a more advanced spell than _Wingardium Leviosa_ was. It was a spell that would give life to inanimate objects. Of course, this spell only works on small objects, for bigger objects, they would need a more advanced spell that students don't learn until Seventh Year.

            15 minutes later, Hermione had gotten the attention of the class and was writing on the board when she dropped her wand, she went to pick it up and heard what sounded like ripping robes.

            "Miss Parkinson, I would advise you wise up, or you will be seeing a lot more of Professor Dumbledore's office," Hermione advised, not even looking back, continuing to write on the board with her wand, "Now, the spell is _Animo Inanimus_! It brings life to inanimate objects, because your magic isn't strong enough, this spell will only work on small objects, you will learn it's counter-part to bring life to larger objects in Seventh Year. Now everyone try, the first person to successfully use the spell will receive 30 points for their house, and after Miss Parkinson's behaviour last class, Slytherin could do with the 30 back, it would put them in the lead for the House Cup."

            The class burst into first years yelling _Animo Inanimus_, with no succession. Hermione was helping all the students having trouble.

            A Slytherin put up her hand, "Professor Granger, could you please help me?"

            All the Slytherins were either laughing and pointing, or snickering behind her back, she was one of Hermione's favourite students, how she was put in Slytherin, Hermione would never know.

            "Noctua, come sit beside Natricis and we'll work it out." Hermione explained, leading the Slytherin girl to the desk beside Natricis, "Point your wand at the object, both of you, and then simply say, _Animo Inanimus_."

            Both students did so, and their feathers that they had used the class before to levitate with, were beginning to move. The feathers started to walk across the table, turn around, then return in front of the students, and fell back down.

            "Excellent, 15 points to Gryffindor and 15 points to Slytherin, minus the 15 points taken from Slytherin by Miss Parkinson's behaviour!" Hermione explained, "For homework, I want you to all be able to make 1 object of your choice move. Class Dismissed!"

            Hermione levitated her books and work out the door, but Parkinson knocked it down, "You picked the wrong person to take points from Mudblood!"

            "50 points will be taken from Slytherin and you will serve 7 more days of detention with Mr. Filch, good day Miss Parkinson," Hermione said and walked away with her book and papers.

            "Hermione, you look so tired, what's wrong?" Draco asked, pouring her a tea.

            "I am Draco; this work is getting to me, plus the harassment from Miss Parkinson. I know Dumbledore thought I could handle this, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to!" Hermione explained, noticing the caring expression on Draco's face.

            "Hermione… I…" Draco began but was interrupted by Hermione.

            "Call me Mione if you want."

            "Ok, Mione, the beginning of the year is always the hardest, it'll get better, I promise," Draco, said, Hermione could tell he was being sincere.

            "Thank you Draco, you seem so different then when we went to school," Hermione said, hoping to get some more information on why he was being so nice.

            "Well I guess it's that I love you… I mean…" Draco said, his face flushed, "Good Night Hermione!"

            Draco left the Common Room his face still flushed, embarrassed at what he had just admitted to Hermione not even 5 seconds ago. Hermione was left to think about what he had just said, he just admitted with no denying, that he was in love with her, was that why he wasn't married yet? Is that why she wasn't married yet? Were they destined for each other? Hermione asked herself all these questions, and fell asleep, with Draco Malfoy on her mind.

            Sorry its short, but I was only inspired for a short while.


End file.
